Solo cinco minutos
by Bratja
Summary: Dos almas atrapadas por la incertidumbre de sus sentimientos, serán capaz de superar la inmenza barrera antes de que sea demasiado tarde? YxA.


Si bien todo el que lea alguno de nuestros fics debe tener una idea de nuestra relación, haremos una pequeñísima intro, Bratja es una hermandad que nació hace mas de un año entre tres escritores de fics de Shaman King, Beu Rib, Keiko Asakura y Viosil Uab somos quines la conforman. Y si bien originalmente somos sencillamente tres hermanos / as con gustos similares, decidimos lanzar nuestro primer proyecto conjunto, este fic es el fruto de horas de trabajo duro y una gran amistad, así que esperamos puedan disfrutarlo tanto como nosotros al realizarlo.

Afectos sinceros de

Beu Rib

Keiko Asakura

Viosil Uab

**Cinco Minutos **por **Bratja**

Las nubes se arremolinaban con oscura magnificencia, como si de un imponente muro de sombras se tratase. Delgadas y luminosas marcas se dibujaban con sutileza, siendo acompañadas momentos después por ligeros gruñidos.

Diminutos cristales caen con pesados, cada uno dueño de inmaculada belleza. Belleza efímera, que se extinguía ante las calles de Funbari ga oka, aquel noble y pacifico distrito de Tokio... normalmente las aves canturreaban y los niños reían, sin embargo el día de hoy la prístina lluvia ha suspendido toda rutina... toda rutina, excepto una...

Un joven de 15 años corría indómito, desplegando su alborotada cabellera castaña que relucía misteriosamente al contacto de las gotas cristalinas.

Su mente concentrada en un solo pensamiento, en una sola persona... y en la relación que compartían.

"-Sí a esto podemos llamarle relación-protestó, dividido entre la angustia y la indignación, mientras el frío le calaba los huesos- A veces me gustaría saber que pasa por su mente, que oculta detrás de esa mirada distante... Sí tan solo... –exhalo un poco de aire- Ya no sé que actitud tomar frente a ella-su marcha se tornó más precipitada- Y aquí esta ahora mi vieja angustia, aquí, en el fondo del cuerpo, como una herida abierta que se irrita con cualquier movimiento. Conozco su nombre. Es incertidumbre, miedo a que ella no sienta lo mismo que yo, temor de que no haya respuesta- un potente trueno resonó en el cielo, elevó su mirada-Las sombras se acumulan. Pronto reventarán sobre toda la tierra. ¿Qué hacer?-pregunto afligido

La respuesta nunca llegó.

Prefiriendo no dar mas cabida a las tribulaciones de su mente, amainó el paso a su carrera, su corazón estaba muy agitado y estaba seguro no era tanto por el entrenamiento.

Luego de caminar un momento, la vio ante él, lejana a todo bullicio de la ciudad, se encuentra la casa de los Asakura. Profirió un hondo suspiro y camino por los jardines, sintiendo la húmeda hierba hacer contacto con sus pies y producirle ligeros escalofríos, llegó al portón y lo descorrió sin mucha energía, el sudor y las gotas de lluvia jugueteaban alegremente por su rostro y entonces la vio ante sus ojos, fría, poderosa y distante, le arrojo una toalla seca para luego enunciar:

-Hoy te toca hacer la cena.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó de él con pasos lentos e indiferentes, Yoh soltó un suspiro cargado de amargura, secó su rostro, lleno de gotas que se le antojaron frías y dolorosas, cuales pústulas fruto de su angustia, para finalmente descalzarse y lleno de congoja poder subir a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. No había subido el primer escalón cuando volvió a escuchar esa estoica voz que le helaba algunas veces la sangre.

-Lava los trastes y deja escombrada la cocina antes de irte a dormir-fue su nueva orden, dicha desde algún lejano lugar de la sala donde seguramente ella miraba el televisor.

No respondió, se limitó a hacer un ademán silencioso y proseguir su camino, intentando ignorar el dolor de su propio cuerpo aunado con el que le producían las gélida palabras de su prometida. ¿Es que acaso no podía recibirlo nunca con un gesto de afecto?, ¿No había cumplido mansamente sus exigencia?, ¿No merecía siquiera un poco de su humana consideración?

-¿Me escuchaste?-preguntó la itako en un tono bastante molesto.

-Mmm- volvió el rostro y se encontró con ella al pie de la escalera-Sí, sí te escuche-respondió de mala gana y reanudando su camino-¿Por qué diablos eres así?-murmuro.

Un fuerte golpe atacó el pecho de su prometida al escucharlo, su semblante se turbo un poco antes de contestar. Los labios temblaron con una fragilidad inusitada, sin embargo recuperaron su porte imbatible en menos de un segundo, convirtiendo al efecto en algo imperceptible.

-Disculpa que no pueda ser como Tamao-su voz sonaba agria y su rostro se mostró indescifrable, protegido por un manto de oscuridad.

Yoh se detuvo y la miró resentido, hastiado de seguir con la farsa de que vivía feliz, un impulso de rebeldía le llenó el cuerpo.

-Pues deberías intentarlo de vez en cuando-dijo hiriente, su semblante mostrando dureza. Sus ojos normalmente calmos refulgían de indignación.

-No me hables así-ordenó Anna sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y un profundo dolor en sus oídos y en una región cercana a su pecho, como si el comentario fuese un insulto proferido a voces.

- es que no lo vez? - susurró con indignación - no puedo soportarlo...tus mandatos...tu frialdad para conmigo...tu indiferencia...

Pudo sentir como el agua salada de las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, nunca Yoh le había hablado así y aquellas palabras fueron filosos cuchillos que le atravesaron el alma, pero no lloraría, por lo menos no enfrente de él.

-¿No tienes nada que decirme?-cuestionó un poco más calmado pero todavía con la voz ronca.

-No-fue su respuesta simple y directa-Sí tanto te molesta mi presencia puedes irte, ahí está la puerta, yo no voy a detenerte.

Se miraron por un minuto que les resultó eterno, intercambiando solo dolor y resentimiento, y al encontrarla inmutable se limitó a suspirar pesadamente, dividido entre la tristeza y la resignación.

-Esta bien- Yoh bajo las escaleras rápidamente, paso a su lado sin mirarla siquiera y salió azotando la puerta.

Anna sintió que todo había terminado. Ya no hacía falta sostenerse en pie...ya no valía la pena. Así que se derrumbo con elegancia, sentándose sobre sus piernas y sollozando como hacía mucho no lo hacía.

Caminaba furioso, comparable únicamente a tornado, muy dispuesto a destrozar cada cosa viva e inanimada que se hallara a su paso y le estorbase en su camino.

Una compleja paleta de sentimientos se arremolinaban en su mente, la frustración de no poder recibir una milésima parte de cuanto daba, la ira y la impotencia consecuente de esto solo lograba nublar sus ojos y su razón, no era mas que un animal herido, sediento de afecto y segado por el rencor.

Recorrió un largo trayecto, que le pareció borroso, la irá le nublaba la vista y solo podía sentir el aguacero sobre sus ropas aún más húmedas, sin embargo el calor que manaba de su corazón y de se mente le impedía sentir frío...tal vez solo fuera que estaba ya acostumbrado a la frialdad, y sus pasos buscaban apartarse de eso, llegar lo más lejos posible de ese conocimiento, marcharse para siempre, eso era lo que quería realmente, tal vez así y solo así encontraría paz para su corazón y su mente.

Su desesperada marcha se detuvo al llegar al límite de la ciudad, su corazón agitado y la calma amenazaba con invadirlo, recargo su frente en el árbol que tenía enfrente, se encontraba agotado, tanto física como moralmente.

-¡Maldición!-gritó y su puño se clavó en la corteza del árbol. Observó con detenimiento el puño enrojecido y luego una marca profunda en la corteza, fruto de horas de pesado entrenamiento. Saladas y silenciosas gotas se camuflaban en la intensidad de la lluvia para bañar la pequeña herida del dorso de la mano, su rostro empapado se ensombreció y al sentir sus piernas flaquear prefirió recargarse en el viejo tronco y depositar su humanidad en la hierba.

No lograba entender.

"¡¿Cómo puede ser tan fría?! – preguntó a el viento con un susurró silencioso - ¿Cómo puede albergar tanto hielo dentro de ella?, ¡la odio!-sonrió irónico al saborear una de las saladas gotas, frutos del dolor-No, no puedo odiarla... porque hacerlo sería clavarla en lo más profundo del alma, ahí, en el centro, donde nacen las esperanzas y los sueños, y es justamente de ahí de donde quiero sacarla-comenzó a titiritar de frío-También es que no se encontrar las palabras necesarias-se reprochó-Frente a la máscara que cubre a Anna, en vano busco las palabras que lo concilien todo-se separó del árbol y paso una de sus manos por sus cabellos- Y además, todo es más fácil para ella, ¡Es más cómodo encontrar las palabras de rechazo que dar con las que unen!"-permaneció un momento en silencio, contemplando el espectáculo de la lluvia caer sobre la enorme ciudad, tratando de encontrar serenidad en medio de la tempestad-¡Grandes espíritus!-imploro sordamente siendo la lluvia y el viento sus únicos testigos-Permítanme que encuentre las palabras o consientan que abandone esta vana empresa para volver a mí anhelada tranquilidad. Denme fuerzas para elegir lo que prefiero y perseverar- cerró sus ojos, y fue entonces cuando su corazón latió con violencia, había una respuesta, sólo tenía que escucharla y obedecerla-¡Anna!-exclamó de pronto mientras abría los ojos de golpe sintiendo un enorme vacío dentro de él, no podía luchar en contra de sus propios sentimientos, apretó sus puños con fuerza y echo a correr colina abajo, de regresó a la pensión.

La lluvia comenzaba a cesar. Y solo tal vez el sol podría brillar mañana...

----

-Un ticket para la región de Izumo, por favor-pidió con voz apagada en tanto deslizaba el billete por debajo del cristal, donde una señora de edad madura le sonreía artificialmente-Gracias-pronunció débilmente en cuanto recibió su boleto.

Se sumergió dentro del bullicio de la estación de trenes y ocupó un asiento en la sala de espera. Una viajante más. La gente iba y venía con extremada rapidez, los hombres caminaban sin ver, las mujeres se quejaban del clima y los niños pequeños correteaban a lo largo del pasillo.

Miró su boleto con cierta nostalgia, todo había terminado, ahora regresaría a su pueblo natal y anularía todo lazo con él, era sin ella como él podía alcanzar su felicidad, un amargo escalofrió le atravesó el cuerpo, ¡Diablos, como dolía!...pero...si eso le concedía felicidad...estaba dispuesta a pagar eso y mucho mas.

-Pasajeros con destino a Izumo, favor de pasar al andén numero cinco-anunció una dulce voz por el alta voz.

Se levantó de su asiento y recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar, suspiró abatida y comenzó a caminar en dirección al andén. Mientras cientos de sombras se deslizaban por el andén subiendo y bajando de los vagones, todos parecían seguros de su destino, ojalá pudiese alardear de algo como eso... – pensó liberando un leve suspiro.

----

Deslizó la puerta con rapidez y se adentro al calor de la pensión, casi sin aliento comenzó a llamar a voces a su prometida, subiendo con prisa las escaleras, buscando con desesperación en cada rincón de la casa y obteniendo total y absoluto silencio a su voz agobiada.

-¡Carajo!-exclamó dando una patada en el piso, se había ido.

Sin embargo, él conocía bastante bien a su Anna, antes de salir nuevamente sonrió con ligereza impresionado de ser capaz de descifrar el pensamiento de quien le resultaba un completo misterio, para finalmente correr deprisa a la estación de trenes.

Tan sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

----

Esperaba impaciente en la fila para abordar el ferrocarril, la mirada fija en el horizonte y con un dolor agudo dentro del pecho. El clima era frío, pero jamás equiparable al glacial en el que había devenido su corazón.

" Cuanto duele saber que esto terminó... y de esta forma... porque simplemente nunca he sabido proceder con dulzura"-metió las manos en sus bolsillos- Reconozco que todo esto me ha salido tan mal. Sólo hasta ahora haré lo correcto. Pero para mí pesar tengo dentro de mí a este sentimiento que no me deja pensar. -agacho su cabeza con tristeza, las orbes oscuras brillaban con intensidad, divididas entre el dolor y la tristeza -¿Qué estas haciendo ahora Yoh, mientras yo intentó que mi corazón no se salga de mi pecho? -se preguntó- -tenía grandes deseos de llorar, tenía una herida profunda que sangraba demasiado-Te necesito tanto, odio reconocer que preciso tener tu cercanía para poder estar bien-se mordió los labios para impedir que un sollozo se escapara de ellos- mi mente clama a gritos tu presencia-una silenciosa lágrima recorrió su mejilla, raudamente se la limpio-Me juré que nunca iba a perderte, ¡Siempre intente tantas veces negar este sentimiento! -se reprendió con dureza-Ahora me doy cuenta que el amor duele, no pude salvar al mío y ahora... ahora-un suspiro afligido salió de sus labios, se llevó su mano a su boca para reprimirlo, al igual que había reprimido sus sentimientos, tras unos momentos recupero la compostura, echo un ultimo vistazo a todo, a la estación, a la gente, a la ciudad, al cielo que comenzaba a despejarse y entonces hablo con una voz acongojada y llena de sufrimiento- Yoh... adiós"

Iba a subir al vagón del tren cuando fue detenida por una mano en su brazo. Volvió el rostro ofuscada, dispuesta a romperle la cabeza al insolente que haya tenido semejante atrevimiento, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con su prometido.

Yoh jadeaba a causa del esfuerzo físico y las últimas gotas de lluvia junto con las de sudor se mezclaban tanto en su rostro como en su cuerpo. Tenía su mirada clavada en ella y su frente se hallaba enjuta sin embargo sus ojos negros no mostraban dureza sino una llena de ansiedad y alegría.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-articulo al cabo de algunos segundos la rubia sacerdotisa todavía confundida pero tan estoica e impávida como siempre.

-Vine... para llevarte... conmigo... a... casa-dijo casi sin aliento. Una débil sonrisa cargada de esperanza nerviosismo iluminó su faz

-¿Pero que estupideces estas diciendo?-cuestionó comenzando a irritarse-Yo no me voy a ir contigo a ningún lado-se soltó bruscamente-¿Por qué haces esto Yoh?-pregunto con dolor- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?-mascullo entre dientes-¿Para qué quieres que regrese a casa? ¿Para humillarme, Para gritarme?-en este punto Anna estaba perdiendo total dominio de sus emociones, la ira se le dibujaba en el rostro, no lograba comprender cual era el propósito de su prometido, ¿qué quería lograr viniendo con ella?-¡Maldita sea contesta!-vocifero con pasión, pese a todo esto Yoh la miraba con serenidad-Contesta-dijo con la voz entrecortada y comenzando a desmoronarse por dentro-No juegues conmigo Yoh Asakura-más que una advertencia era una plegaria-No podría soportar más dolor.

El joven shaman sonrió interiormente, su prometida se veía tan frágil y vulnerable que la idea de protegerla toda la vida le paso por la mente, comprendió entonces que a veces las personas que creemos más fuertes en realidad son las más débiles y que los sentimientos que Anna albergaba hacía él eran iguales o más intensos que los que él mismo le profesaba.

La itako proseguía en un monólogo fútil y ridículo que ni ella misma entendía y el cual Yoh ya no escuchaba, estaba demasiado contento como para hacerlo, decidido se acerco a ella y con una de sus manos la rodeo por el talle, la otra poso sus dedos delicadamente sobre los labios de la chica. Ella le interrogó con la mirada y con la voz.

-¿Qué demonios haces? – preguntó con una fragilidad que en cualquier otro momento hubiera considerado poco digna, sentía las poderosas descargas que invadían su ser, y un delicioso ardor donde él la había tocado.

Un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, jamás había estado tan cerca de Yoh.

-Sólo... -murmuro lentamente él-Sólo permanece en silencio... por cinco minutos-sonrió débil pero sincero-y escúchame-en un ágil movimiento la acercó más a su cuerpo-déjame sentirte por ultima vez-ambos brazos la rodearon con suavidad- antes de que oculte mis sentimientos y te deje partir.

La abrazó con fuerza y con ternura infinita, sintiendo una dulce calidez invadiéndole el cuerpo, pudo entonces aspirar la suave fragancia de sus cabellos y disfruto con deleite la enloquecedora esencia de su piel, era como estar en el paraíso. Anna se dejó guiar por aquella sensación de placidez que embriagaba sus sentidos, se aferró a la espalda de Yoh y sintió el excitante vapor que su cuerpo desprendía, su cabeza se apoyó en su pecho en el mismo instante en que se rindió. Percibió entonces que a ambos los unía el mismo sentimiento, la misma pasión. Pasaron los minutos, sin embargo permanecieron unidos, lentamente las borrosas figuras abordaban y el lúgubre ferrocarril comenzaba su infructuosa marcha, los débiles rayos del atardecer, de un dorado muy cálido, acariciaron perezosamente sus rostros.

Cerraron los ojos extasiados y felices, pues al fin podían escuchar los latidos de sus corazones.

FIN

Idea original: Beu Rib y Viosil Uab

Redacción de la línea argumental: Beu Rib

Descripciones y desarrollo argumental: Viosil Uab

Testeo y supervisión del trabajo: Keiko Asakura

¿Te ha gustado este trabajo? Esperamos que así halla sido, en tal caso reviews son muy bien recibidos :) Crees que deberíamos desarrollar mas proyectos conjuntos? Pues dilo! A mayor aceptación mas seguro será nuestro regreso.


End file.
